gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Shelby Corcoran
Shelby Corcoran ist der ehemalige Coach der Vocal Adrenaline. Außerdem ist sie die biologische Mutter von Rachel Berry und die Adoptivmutter von Quinns und Pucks Tochter Beth. Sie hatte einen Eingriff und kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen wie man in der Folge Viel Theater! erfährt. Sie ist auch Coach der Troubletones, da Sugar nicht in den Glee-Club kam und ihr Vater Shelby extra aus New York an die William McKinley High School holte. Sie wird von''' Idina Menzel' dargestellt und von 'Cathlen Gawlich' synchronisiert. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in der Folge 'Hallo Hölle!. Biographie '''Staffel Eins thumb|Shelby und Will haben rumgemacht Ihren ersten Auftritt hat Shelby in der Folge Hallo Hölle!. Sie kritisiert ihre Glee Kids, die Vocal Adrenaline, bei ''Highway to Hell''. Später, nachdem Finn Will erzählt, dass Rachel mit Jesse, dem Leadsänger der VA ausgeht und er befürchtet dieser würde Rachel nur ausnutzen, geht Will zu Shelby um mit ihr zu sprechen. Am Ende machen die beiden miteinander rum, als Will abbricht, fragt Shelby ihn ob er schwul sei, doch als sie hört, dass er sich gerade erst hat Scheiden lassen und eine Beziehung mit Emma angefangen hat, rät sie ihm, Zeit für sich selbst zu nehmen und sich über sich selbt Gedanken zu machen und geht. In Der Traum macht die Musik schmugelt Jesse eine Kasette von Shelby in die Kiste, von Rachels Kinderheit und meint, dass müsse eine Botschaft von ihrer Mutter sein. So singen Mutter und Tocher, in einer Traumsequenz, zu I Dreamed a Dream. In der Folge Viel Theater! wollen Mercedes, Rachel und Quinn Vocal Adrenaline ausspionieren. Als Shelby Funny Girl thumb|left|Shelby schenkt ihrer Tochter ein Glas singt und Rachel dies hört, ist ihr klar, dass Shelby ihre Mutter sein muss, da sie die Stimme wiedererkannt hat. Will bittet Shelby um ein Gespräch und da die gleich denkt es ginge um die Beziehung zwischen Rachel und Jesse , betont sie das es keine Spionage wäre aber er meint das Shelby Rachel nicht so vie wert ist wie Rachel Shelby und Shelby erzählt ihm das sie einen Eingriff hatte und keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann. Sie muss sich eingestehen, das Rachel nun erwachsen ist und sie als Mutter nicht mehr braucht und sie sowieso schon die wichtigen Momente im Leben von Rachel verpasst hat, sie singen zum Abschied Poker Face, Brad begleitet die beiden auf dem Klavier. Außerdem gibt sie Rachel ein Glas. In Im Takt der Angst zerstechen Puck und Finn die Reifen der Wagen der Vocal Adrenaline, doch damit der Glee Club keinen Ärger bekommt, versprechen Puck und Finn Shelby, dass sie sich Jobs suchen werden, um den Schaden zu begleichen. Shelby akzeptiert ihr Angebot.thumb|Shelby adoptiert Beth In Triumph oder Trauer? 'fragt Shelby Quinn wer davon ihr Kind ist. Später sieht man, dass Shelby Beth adoptiert, sie beschließt ihr ihren Namen zu lassen, da sie ihn wunderschön findet. 'Staffel Zwei Shelby kommt in der zweiten Staffel nicht persönlich vor, jedoch wird sie in der Folge Unsere eigenen Songs von Rachel erwähnt als sie von Quinn wissen will ob diese mit Finn zusammen ist. Rachel meint, das sie ehrlich sein können, denn da ihre Mutter Beth adoptiert hat verbindet sie doch schließlich etwas und Quinn erzählt ihr von ihrer Beziehung. 'Staffel Drei' In Einhornpower hat sie ihren ersten Auftrit seit der Folge Triumph oder Trauer? , der ersten Staffel . Sie überrascht Will im Lehrerzimmer. Er wirkt sehr erstaunt und fragt sie, was sie an der McKinley macht. Sie erklärt, thumb|left|Shelby im Lehrerzimmerdass sie eine Teilzeit Stelle als Lehrerin angenommen hat und auch zurück gekommen ist, um einiges wieder richtig zu stellen, da sie denkt, dass sie einiges falsch gemacht hat. Sie redet später mit Quinn und Puck, denn sie möchte das die beiden als biologischen Eltern, ein Teil von Beth's Leben werden. Puck freut sich über das Angebot, doch Quinn macht einen Aufstand und sagt Shelby, dass sie die Mutter von Beth ist und das dies etwas ist, was Shelby nie sein wird. Später trifft Shelby auf Rachel, doch diese möchte erst nicht mit ihr Reden und meint, sie musste wegen ihr sogar eine Therapie machen. thumb|Shelby fragt Puck ob er vllt. Beth halten möchte Jedoch schlägt Shelby einen Song, Somewhere vor, denn sie anschließend zusammen singen. Am Abend besucht Puck Shelby zu Hause und sieht Beth. Er stellt fest, dass sie Quinn ähnlich sieht, doch Shelby sagt sie etwas von beiden Elternteilen hat. Am nächsten Tag spricht Shelby mit Quinn und redet ihr ins Gewissen. Darauf bittet Quinn um ein Bild von ihrem Kind und beginnt zu weinen. Später geht Quinn dank Shelby wieder zurück zu den New Directions. In Böse Klatsche sagt Puck zu ihr, dass er sich in sie verliebt habe. Doch sie denkt, dass der Kuss ein Fehler war. Am Mittag sitzen Will und Shelby gemeinsam beim Mittagessen im Lehrerzimmer und Shelby entschuldigt sich dafür, dass die Mädchen bei ihr sind. Jedoch meint Will, dass es auch seine eigene Schuld sei, doch Shelby meint, dass er eigentlich nichts falsch gemacht hätte. Sie singen später zusammen Yoü and I/You and I und sagen das dieses Jahr das erste Mash Off stattfinden wird. Ansonsten schau Shelby bei beiden Gruppen die Performance an. thumb|Puck beruhigt ShelbyIn I kissed a girl and I liked it ist sie zusammen mit den Troubletones bei den New Directions im Musikraum. Später ruft sie Puck im Unterricht an, weil sie im Krankenhaus ist, wegen Beth. Als Puck besorgt zu ihr kommt, bricht sie in Tränen aus und erklärt, dass sie nur eine Sekunde lange weg geschaut hätte, und in dem Moment ist Beth gefallen. Shelby macht sich Vorwürfe und Puck beruhigt sie und nimmt sie in den Arm. Kurz darauf schlafen sie miteinander. Danach bereut sie die Tat und bittet ihn zu gehen. Am Ende der Folge singt sie zusammen mit Santana, Rachel und Kurt Constant Craving. thumb|left|Quinn will Shelby feuern lassen In Die Zeit deines Lebens macht Quinn deutlich das sie zu Figgins gehen will um diesem zu erzählen das Shelby eine Affäre mit Puck hat. Sie kommt zusammen mit den Troubletones in den Vorbereitungsraum der New Directions um diesen anzubieten das sie nach einer Niederlage gerne bei ihnen einsteigen können. Während der Performance zu Survivor/I Will Survive der Troubletones telefoniert Shelby über ihre Tochter als Quinn hinzukommt um ihr zu sagen das sie nun zum Rektor gehen würde. Shelby sagt ihr das sie Quinn für ihre Jugend beneidet und das sie nach den Sectionals als Lehrerin kündigt um bei ihrer Tochter zu sein. thumb|Shelby besucht Rachel auf der NYADA 'Staffel Vier' Shelby kehrt in Süße Träume zurück. Sie besucht Rachel an der NYADA und will ihr mit ihrer Funny Girl ''Audition helfen. Sie meint außerdem das Rachel keinen Song von ''Funny Girl nehmen solllte, sondern einen anderen Song. Danach singen die beiden gemeinsam Next to Me. Außerdem wird bekannt das Shelby wieder mit Beth in New York lebt. 'Staffel Fünf' In 100 berichtet Holly, dass es eine ganze Facebook-Seite mit Leuten gibt, die schon zu Gast im Glee Club waren und April zählt auf, dass Shelby eine von ihnen ist. Persönlichkeit Eigentlich ist Shelby ein sehr netter Mensch und sehr liebenswert. Wenn es um Wettkämpfe geht ist sie sehr ehrgeizig und kann sogar fies sein wie zum Beispiel als sie wollte das wenn die Troubletones bei den Sectionals siegen, die New Directions sie bei den Regionals anfeuern. Sie ist auch ein bisschen eitel und nannte sich selbst die beste Showchoirtrainerin die man für Geld bekommen kann.thumb|266px Über ihr Vergangenheit ist nicht sehr viel bekannt sie musste damals ihre Tochter weggeben was sie später auch bereute und sie spielte früher die Maria in West Side Story. Sie hatte eine OP und kann keine Kinder mehr zeugen . weil sie só viel an Rachel verpasst hat, hatte sie Beth , die Tochter von Quinn und Puck adoptiert. Früher war sie Coach von Vocal Adrenaline und dann von The Troubletones aber nun ist sie wieder zurück in New York. Wettbewerbsgegner schüchtert sie meist ein oder scchenkt ihnen kaum beachtung, so sagte sie auch zu Will das man seinen Club kaum als Konkurrenz bezeichen könnte. Trotzdem liebt sie ihre Tochter und ihre Adoptivtochter über alles und möchte auch das Beths leibliche Eltern Kontakt zu ihr haben aber zu dieser Zeit sah Quinn schlimmer aus als jeh zuvor, weswegen Shelby ihr den Kontakt verwehrte. Beziehungen thumb 'Will Schuester' In der Folge Hallo Hölle! machen Shelby und Will rum. Sie denkt erst, er sei schwul, da die meisten Männer mit der sie rummacht schwul sind. Da Sue in Wills Wohnung Wanzen versteckt hat, bemerkte sie es und erzählt es Emma. Eine ernste Beziehung war es nie. 'Noah Puckerman ' thumb|leftPuck hat sich in Shelby verliebt, doch Shelby kann das nicht zulassen, da sie seine Lehrerin ist. Shelby ruft ihn an, als Beth sich verletzt hat und er kommt ins Krankenhaus zu ihr. Er begründet auch, warum sie zusammen sollten: 1. Er ist heiß 2. Sie ist heiß 3. Beth braucht einen Vater. Nachdem sie sich küssen, erzählt Puck Quinn davon und die droht Shelby damit, sie zu verpetzen, damit sie gefeuert wird. Rachel kann sie jedoch davon überzeugen, das nicht zu tun und Shelby geht wieder nach New York, woraufhin auch ihre Beziehung endet. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *'Funny Girl' (Viel Theater!) 'Solos (In einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *'I Dreamed a Dream' (Rachel) (Der Traum macht die Musik) *'Poker Face' (Rachel) (Viel Theater!) Staffel Drei *'Somewhere' (Rachel) (Einhornpower) *'Yoü and I/You and I' (Will) (Böse Klatsche) Staffel Vier *'Next to Me ' (Rachel) (Süße Träume) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Drei *'Constant Craving' (I kissed a girl and I liked it) Trivia *Sie ist Linkshänderin. *Beth wurde von ihr adoptiert. *Sie möchte das Quinn und Puck ein Teil von Beths Leben sind. *Sie hat mit Puck geschlafen. *Sie hat insgesamt achtzehn Mal die Maria in West Side Story gespielt. *Shelby hatte eine Operation, weswegen sie keine Kinder mehr bekommen kann. *Sie arbeitet in einer Broadway-Kindertagesstätte. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:Glee Club Leiter Kategorie:Lehrer Kategorie:The Troubletones